


fun.

by slutorama



Series: a world without shrimp [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, idk what this is, short and sweet and probably worth continuing at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutorama/pseuds/slutorama
Summary: i have no idea what this is but i plan to continue it eventually okay





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this is but i plan to continue it eventually okay

The eviction notice was bright pink and stuck to the door with a piece of dried up bubble gum.

Faith didn’t know what pissed her off more: the fact that she was getting booted out of her place, or that their landlord cared so little about posting the damned thing that he couldn’t be bothered to bring a roll of tape up the stairs with him. Either way, her fingers trembled with unchecked rage as she jammed her key into the lock. The paper fell free of the chipping wood as soon as she had the door open, landing face-up on one of her boots, and it took every ounce of self-control she had left not to scream.

Faith kicked the paper out of the way as she shouldered open the door, and grumbled, “We got a problem, T.”

Tara emerged from behind the corner where she’d probably been cleaning their tiny kitchenette or baking or doing whatever the hell it was she did during the day. “Faith? Y-you’re back early.”

“Had to cut the shopping trip short,” Faith stated, reaching behind her to shut the apartment door with a groan, “You know the crazy chick that lives down the hall? With the blue hair and those weird halfsies bathrobes?”

“Yeah.”

“I saw her outside the store,” Faith said, gulping hard and suddenly finding her words a little bit harder to place, “She, uh… she said she’d seen my mom or whatever. Somewhere downtownish? So I…”

“Did a little hunting?”

“Yeah. Should’a known better than to believe a crackhead about something like that, but it’s whatever.”

Tara tilted her head. “Are you okay?”

“Five by five. That’s not the big scary news.” Faith stood back up and offered the paper to Tara. “This is.”

“I-is this…”

“Yep.”

Tara bit her lip. “How long?”

“Dunno. Didn’t read the whole thing.” Faith shrugged. “Back when my mom used to get ‘em she dealt with it before we got kicked out, or she found another boyfriend for us to stay with, but I don’t think we’ve got the same kind of wiggle room.”

Tara sighed, but it almost sounded like a laugh, “Definitely not.”

“It was gonna happen sooner or later,” Faith added, taking note of Tara’s falling expression, “I was just, uh… really hoping for it to be later.”

“M-maybe it’s for the best that y-you, um, d-didn’t buy any food today?” Tara tried to smile, but it came across way too sad and forced to make Faith feel any better.

“I guess.”

Tara focused on the paper and nodded. “It says we have a month, so that’s something, at least. W-we can figure it out.”

Faith tried to nod, but she got distracted by the scent of something sweet coming from inside the apartment, and started sniffing the air between them. “What’d you do while I was out?”

Tara jumped a little at the question and dipped her head to stare at the floor when she answered. “Oh, um, I c-cleaned a little, lit a few candles, watched a few soaps… um, t-the u-u-usual stuff.”

“Huh.” Faith peered over Tara’s shoulder and spotted a couple tiny candles glowing on the floor beside their pull-out couch, illuminating the room in a glow that was simultaneously eerie and comforting. “I dig it.”

“Thanks.”

“The landlord is gonna really appreciate you cleaning up this dump right before he kicks us to the curb.” Faith smirked.

Tara rolled her eyes. “As if you’d let us leave without trashing the place first.”

“Damn straight.” Faith took the eviction notice from Tara and dropped it on the counter-top beside the fridge, then hopped up to sit on it. “So, what’s for dinner?”

“If I say ‘ramen noodles’, will you hit me?”

“I’d think it over long and hard first.”

Tara shrugged. “Well, _someone_ didn’t go grocery shopping today, and we’re flat broke, so…”

“Screw that,” Faith declared, leaping off the counter and grabbing Tara’s hand, “We’re goin’ out.”

“ _Out_?” Tara frowned as Faith dragged her toward the door. “Our living situation is in crisis and you want to go out?”

“It’ll be fun. We’ll clear our heads and figure this shit out tomorrow. No big.”

“No… big…” Tara repeated it slowly, like she had to hear it from herself to really think it over, “Um, well, I… I guess it could be okay.”

Faith scoffed, “Not just okay.”

“Fine. Fun.”

“That’s my girl.”

“But you have to promise me we’ll try to find a solution tomorrow, okay? I would really rather not be homeless. A week of that was enough for one lifetime, thank you very much.”

Faith nodded. “Yeah, sure, no problem. I didn’t bring you home just to toss you back out again, y’know. I treat my strays better’n that.”

Tara smiled. “I would hope so.”

 


End file.
